<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by midnightfox97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691733">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfox97/pseuds/midnightfox97'>midnightfox97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Any other characters besides the main listed are very minor, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Levi is a trans man and Hange is transfem NB, M/M, More tags to be added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, im bad at tagging sorry, written by a trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfox97/pseuds/midnightfox97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After weird circumstances in highschool that led the three to cross paths, their lives changed for the better.</p><p>Levi, Erwin, and Hange, now years after graduating highschool, begin their lives as a family together. They have their own place, but only one thing is missing that all three of them want: a child. With determination and enough runs through the legal system, the three work out the chance to be able to adopt. They really only plan on one kid, but they don’t expect it to come when three little ones catch their hearts.</p><p>This story dwells into the family the three build together, as well as occasional flashbacks to the high school days when they first met.</p><p>Rated M for mostly language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this! I have a lot planned for this one. Comments and feedback are very appreciated! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of a constant pounding pressure interrupted Levi’s dream world, shaking him at his core. He trembled in his sleep, bothered by the feeling that surrounded him.</p><p>At first, he thought it was going to be another one of <i>those</i> dreams. Monstrous, gigantic, man-eating humans—deformed in every possible way and by no means normal. They haunted his dreams almost nightly, and Levi wasn’t sure why.</p><p>He wasn’t known to have a very vivid imagination, though he did like to think out stories in his own head and write them down. Perhaps his own work had crept its way into his head.</p><p>The feeling of pressure grew until it steadily began to fade as Levi came to, leaving his dreams and waking up with a small gasp. Above his head hovered a finger and he stared at it with heavy eyes, still groggy. The short man turned to his side, meeting a pair of eyes, wide awake, that would have made him shiver if it weren’t for how familiar they are.</p><p>“Well, good morning, sleepyhead!” One of his lovers, Hange, greeted him with a warm smile. “I’d been poking you for what felt like an hour, I thought you’d never wake up.”</p><p>So, that was the source of that pressure he’d felt.</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed grumpily as he looked at her and he growled, turning to face the other side. There was another much larger figure on his other side, Erwin. With a muffled complaint, he scooted closer to the blonde and buried his face in the taller man’s back, trying to get comfortable. Erwin, still asleep, hardly stirred at the smallest one’s attempted embrace.</p><p>“Aww, don’t be so grumpy,” Hange cooed, only scooting closer to Levi in the bed and wrapping herself around his back. “It’s a big day today. Besides, you needed to wake up anyways. You were mumbling in your sleep.”</p><p>Right, today <i>was</i> a big day.</p><p>For months, the three lovers had been working on everything together in a long, painful process: they were planning to adopt.</p><p>They’d already done all the paperwork, their living environment had been observed, they’re at a good place in the legal situation...now all that was left was to meet the child, or children, and take them home. Whoever they picked would stay in their home until the legal process was finished and they could fully adopt.</p><p>The day to meet the children was today.</p><p>The three of them had a pretty good idea on their options: the agency had been giving information on the adoptees that they had. As much as Hange was eager to obsess over a select few, Levi and Erwin wanted to go into the agency with an open mind.</p><p>Levi had been the last to have to be convinced on this idea to start a family. He had been satisfied with his life with his husband and wife as it was—it was Hange’s idea to one day adopt, and Erwin wasn’t that hard to convince. She seemed to know that and indirectly had the two of them’s word against Levi’s, so naturally, he caved in and accepted as well.</p><p>At first, Levi was nervous they couldn’t provide the proper living environment. Levi was a college dropout, and not to mention, unemployed. He was only in his early 20’s. 23, to be exact. Hange was a few months younger, while Erwin was two years older, at 25.</p><p>Levi had grown up in a rough past. He had not been raised by good people and was homeless almost his whole childhood. Most of the friends he’d made had died in brutal ways he still was not prepared to talk about, but that was the cost of hanging around the wrong people.</p><p>Somehow, right when he thought he’d hit rock bottom, he met Hange and Erwin while still in high school. They’d been saviors to him, even if they didn’t realize it. </p><p>Although an unemployed dropout, Levi was trying his best to get on his feet and recover. Luckily for him, his two lovers understood and never got onto him over it. They both had stable jobs anyways. Erwin was a manager at a retail store and Hange, while studying at school to be a biologist, worked at the same store underneath him. They both understood Levi needed his own time to recover. When they were gone, he mostly helped around the house anyways. He didn’t like to feel useless.</p><p>Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a careful pressure prodding at his body, slowly making its way up the length of his body. He grumbled inwardly, about to tell Hange to piss off, when he heard a clingy <i>meow</i> and a purr rumble deeply next to his ear.</p><p>“Aww, Bean’s come to say hello!” Hange whispered happily. Levi twitched his shoulder and scooted closer to Erwin, grumpily trying to shake the cat off, but Bean didn’t budge. The tom contently perched on his shoulder, kneading on the surface. He winced a bit the occasional time a claw grazed his skin, but finally, the cat settled down and tucked his paws underneath his body.</p><p>Even Levi had a soft spot for cats, though he’d prefer it if they didn’t climb all over his body while he was trying to sleep. That was something Hange and the cats tended to have in common: pestering him when he wanted to be left alone.</p><p>“Sonny must be off asleep somewhere,” Hange mused, reaching a hand over and stroking down Bean’s spine. The tom trilled happily, closing his eyes with a loud purr. </p><p>“Good for him,” Levi mumbled, his voice muffled as he shoved his face in the small of Erwin’s back, wrapping his arms around the larger man. He wished he could be like him—asleep and blissfully unaware to what was happening around him.</p><p>As if on cue, Erwin stirred beside him and turned to face the two, letting out a content sigh. His eyes opened and blue eyes met gray ones, then brown ones. A soft smile came across his lips at the sight of his lovers.</p><p>“Good morning,” the taller man rumbled sleepily, taking his hand and gently cupping the head of black hair beside him, the strands teasing his fingertips as he leaned forward and kissed Levi’s forehead. The cat perched on Levi’s shoulder meowed, earning a chuckle out of the blonde. “And good morning to you too, Bean.”</p><p>Levi grumbled, finally shaking Bean off his body. He let out a meow of protest but climbed over onto Hange regardless, kneading on her instead and getting comfortable.</p><p>“How rude!” Hange huffed playfully, bringing her hands up to rub the cat’s ears. “Levi has no manners, does he, Bean?” A meow sounded, and now Hange was cooing to the cat and babytalking. “Aww, that’s right, little boy! No he doesn’t!”</p><p>Erwin let out a rumble of amused laughter, patting Levi’s back when he shoved his face into blonde’s chest and blocked his ears. “How long have you two been awake?”</p><p>“Too long,” Levi grumbled. “I just want to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Maybe you wouldn’t be so grumpy if you didn’t stay up half the night reading.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Levi mumbled, his voice already slurring as he began to drift off again. That didn’t last for long when Hange suddenly clung to his back and attacked him with kisses along his cheek.</p><p>“Stop it!” the smaller man complained, an uncharacteristically loud laugh escaping his lips, but he couldn’t help it. The feeling was tickling him.</p><p>“Alright, Hange, I think he’s had enough,” Erwin laughed. “Can’t he sleep just a little longer? I’d rather either of us not be on his bad side for the whole day.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Hange smiled. “Don’t know how he even still can, though. I’m too excited to even sit still.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Levi retorted, lifting his head to glare at her. He laid it back down, “You two can get ready. I don’t take that long to get ready, anyways. Let me sleep.”</p><p>“Okay, you win, grumpy!” Hange teased him, tickling his side for a brief moment before stretching with a yawn and getting out of bed with Bean wrapped and cradled in her arms. Her tank top she slept in was slipping off one shoulder and riding up along her abdomen, exposing a tiny bit of stomach in between her top and boxer shorts. “I’ll go make us some breakfast.” She walked over to Erwin’s side of the bed, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You want anything special, my big lug?”</p><p>“Anything sounds good,” Erwin smiled up at her. “I’ll be in there in a moment to help you, though.”</p><p>“No rush! Take your time.” With that, Hange was out of the room, leaving Erwin and Levi in the bed.</p><p>“Some peace and quiet for you now, huh?” Erwin joked idly, his only hand reaching around and petting Levi’s hair. The dozing man mumbled incoherently, feeling content. </p><p>Erwin smiled softly. “Love you, Levi.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Levi wrapped his arms around the blonde as they faced each other in bed.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to sleep in with you, I have to get up and help Hange, love.”</p><p>“No, stay...”</p><p>“What? You want me to stay but wanted Hange out of bed?” Erwin laughed softly with a joke. “Am I your favorite?”</p><p>“You wish,” Levi snorted sleepily. “I love Hange when she’s not bothering me. No, seriously. I love both of you.”</p><p>“I was only kidding,” Erwin assured him with a soft chuckle. “I know you do. I’m going to get up now, okay? You sleep in a little longer.”</p><p>Levi didn’t protest when he felt Erwin kiss his forehead one last time before departing. The weight in the bed shifted and suddenly, without the warmth that radiated off of Erwin’s and Hange’s bodies, Levi felt cold. </p><p>He didn’t let it bother him too much as he allowed himself to slip back into his sleep. Just wanting a peaceful rest, it didn’t come too easily when every now and then, nightmares plagued his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter digs into the day that Levi first met the two people who would forever change his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day! This one’s <i>quite</i> a bit longer than the first and I had fun writing this, hope you enjoy. I don’t know when the next chapter will come yet but it’ll be set in present time. </p><p>Comments and feedback are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was young and back at home. Or, well, if he could even call <i>this</i> situation a home. He was back with his uncle, who he couldn’t stand to be around.</p><p>They’d gotten into another fight, a verbal altercation that escalated to name-calling until the two were throwing punches. Levi’s uncle, Kenny Ackerman, had easily overpowered the short man and he lost their fight, knowing if he tried anymore it could possibly end up worse. He always lost. That night, Levi was leaving the house with a developing black eye and bruises that covered his body.</p><p>He’d lived this reality much too many times. In this specific instance, he had left to his old friend’s house for the night. That was a usual part of his routine; when he didn’t feel like just locking his bedroom door was safe enough, he’d leave the house entirely.</p><p>He’d often switch between houses of his friends, but one who was always more than welcoming to have his company was a small girl with a warm smile and red hair that put the sun to shame: Petra Ral.</p><p>Petra had always treated his injuries the best that she could. She wouldn’t let him rest until she had checked every spot on his body to make sure he was fully okay. As much as he complained about it, he truly was thankful.</p><p>Petra always allowed him to sleep in her bed, and that morning when he woke up, she was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t long before Levi sat up that she entered the room, carrying something.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Petra began shyly, looking away as she held out an article of clothing. “I washed your binder for you. When you took it off I noticed it hadn’t been washed in a while, so, um...”</p><p>Levi’s face lit up and he gently took his possession. “Thank you, Petra. Really.” He smiled at her softly. From wearing it almost constantly without wash, it had started to stretch out and not do its job properly. He was glad for the wash.</p><p>Petra returned his smile. “I have to get ready and it may be a bit, but I can walk with you to school if you want,” she offered, watching as Levi discarded his shirt and began putting his binder on with his back to her. He slipped on his baggy, torn jeans next, tightening it with a belt as far as the buckle could go.</p><p>“No, thanks,” Levi declined, his gratitude genuine. “No need to rush, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s usually peaceful in the morning. As long as I don’t have to see that damned old bastard...”</p><p>“Okay,” Petra nodded with a smile. “I’ll see you at school then. Here.” She handed him a black hoodie and he gratefully threw it on. It was an oversized fit that swallowed his frail body, but he didn’t mind.</p><p>“I’ll let myself out. Thanks, Petra.”</p><p>“See you, Levi. Be safe!”</p><p>That morning when Levi left the house, he walked the path to school, which was about a ten minute walk at most from Petra’s house. From his own house, it was about thirty minutes, so usually he always relied on his uncle to drive him. Even then, the man usually didn’t drive him anyways.</p><p>He realized he’d forgotten his school bag back at home and frowned to himself. He didn’t have time to worry about it now, classes would start soon. </p><p>This was a routine for him. Get Uncle Kenny to drive him to school on his good days: if they got into a fight, he’d stay the night with one of his friends and walk the way there. Years ago, that was his typical life, at the time he didn’t realize that particular night would lead to a very different morning and change his life entirely.</p><p>...</p><p>Levi was roaming the school hallways, then found himself getting shoved against a locker by a group. He tried to get a good look at their faces but a black shadow loomed over their features, blurring them out. The faces of his past bullies tended to blur together as he forgot them.</p><p>This was usual, too. They’d taunt him, he’d retort back, then they’d pounce and beat him. Even if he didn’t pay them any attention, if they were still mad about a particular interaction, they always found some way to take it out on him.</p><p>From taking this beating, Levi felt himself on the verge of passing out. Their voices were distorted as they taunted him. One of his attackers balled his fists around Levi’s collar and lifted him easily, shoving him back. Their voices grew muffled and more distorted to the point where Levi could barely even make out the words anymore, leaving a loud ringing in his ears. It was almost psychedelic in a scary way.</p><p>Everything cut to silence when suddenly a loud voice raised above his attackers. His mind whirled when he was dropped to the ground and he slid down to his knees, doubling over in pain. One of them had jabbed him hard in the ribs, taking his breath away and leaving him with the overwhelming urge to puke.</p><p>He blocked out the sound his attackers were making, not even looking up when the sound of retreating footsteps and squeaking shoes echoed the hallway. Levi finally looked up when a figure crouched in front of him and he flinched away, expecting another punch.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” the newcomer spoke with a soft, deep voice. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Levi finally glanced up and locked gazes with kind, blue eyes. Immediately, he recognized his guest—the representative for the graduating senior classes, and not to mention the hall monitor at that, Erwin Smith. </p><p>Erwin gasped when they finally met eyes. “Your face—it looks bad. Did they do that to you?”</p><p>“This?” Levi’s fingertips gently grazed his black eye. He winced slightly, the pain still fresh. “No, I had this. Doesn’t mean they didn’t get me in other places.”</p><p>Erwin didn’t say a word as he stood to his feet and lended Levi his hand. The smaller man scoffed but took the offer anyways, allowing the blonde to help lift him.</p><p>The moment that Levi stood up, nauseation rushed through his body with a strong chill and suddenly he was vomiting on the ground, doubled over again. He had to stop himself from falling down to his knees, his legs shaking.</p><p>Levi was silently thankful the bell had already rung and the hallways were empty. Otherwise, the sight would be embarrassing, though he didn’t particularly prefer to be in this situation to begin with.</p><p>Levi gasped for breath when he was finished. It was eerie, and almost a little irritating, how the blonde had stood beside him the entire time and almost said nothing.</p><p>“Come on, you’re going to the nurse’s office. I’ll ask a janitor to clean this up,” Erwin spoke finally, his voice soft. He lightly grazed Levi’s arm to guide him, but the smaller man flinched away.</p><p>“No! I’m not going there because they’ll send me home, they’ll call my— Fuck. Just- Just write me up for being late to class, okay? I’ll-“ Levi gasped for breath, a sharp stabbing pain coursing through his body.</p><p>“Hey, calm down, okay?” Erwin urged, his voice quiet. “The nurse’s will help you. There’s obviously a lot more that’s hurting you and they can treat it and send you to a doctor.”</p><p>“Fuck, I said <i>no</i>!” Levi growled. “Leave me alone, won’t you? Pretentious bastard!”</p><p>Erwin shifted awkwardly. Levi supposed the taller man wasn’t used to dealing with kids that had his attitude. “Then,” the blonde began again, struggling to find the right words. “Can I help you? I’m no expert, but I have a friend.”</p><p>“Whatever, okay? If you’ll leave me the fuck alone after today, I don’t give a shit what you do.”</p><p>Erwin smiled. Somehow, despite how prim and proper the blonde looked, Levi’s cursing and expressive mouth didn’t even make him blink once. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Levi, that’s all you need to know,” the smaller man grunted. When Erwin’s mouth opened, he added, “Save your breath, I know you. The whole school does, if you didn’t realize.”</p><p>Erwin’s mouth closed and he nodded. Levi looked up at him. The blonde easily had about a whole foot in height on him. If the senior didn’t have the face of a puppy dog, it’d almost be intimidating. </p><p>“So, why are you still here? You going to let me go to class with a nice little detention slip in my pocket?” </p><p>Erwin sniffled idly. “What class do you have now?”</p><p>“Physics.”</p><p>Erwin glanced down one of the hallways. “They give that class to freshmen...?”</p><p>“I’m <i>not</i> a freshman,” Levi ground out. </p><p>“Ah- So you’re a soph-“ Erwin quickly corrected himself but shut his mouth, stumbling on his own words. “Sorry. Anyways, I was just worried about you, uh, walking the halls by yourself and all. If you’re not going to let me take you to the nurses, well... I should at least be with you.”</p><p>Levi scoffed. “You’re a hall monitor, not a body guard.”</p><p>Erwin ignored his comment. “Come on, let me show you something.”</p><p>Levi wasn’t sure why he had ended up following the blonde, but he obeyed almost instantly, limping alongside the tall man. Along the way, Erwin politely walked up to a janitor, explaining the previous situation, sparing the details, with heavy apologies. He even offered to clean it up himself, which embarrassed Levi, but the janitor only declined with a smile and thanked him for informing him, then set off on his way.</p><p>Erwin led him into the library and they walked along the aisles of shelves until they both stopped at a corner of the room. It was much different from the rest of the room and very secluded.</p><p>In the corner was a small, cozy, carpeted area with three beanbag chairs and a table with some chairs right beside the corner area, placed by a window.</p><p>“Nobody comes around here,” Erwin commented. “I come here to study, or just to be alone. I hang out here with my friend, too. She’s a sophomore like you.”</p><p>Levi took in his surroundings. It certainly did look comfy. Sarcastically, he shrugged his shoulders. “And? Why are you showing me this?”</p><p>“Well, I thought maybe you’d like a place where people wouldn’t bother you. You can stay here until school ends for today. I’ll write you a slip for every period if you want, just in case someone questions you. I just need your teachers’ names.”</p><p>“What? Forging signatures?” Levi smirked for once. “I never thought you’d be the type.”</p><p>Levi could swear he saw Erwin blush, but neither of them commented on it. The smaller man shrugged, “Alright, I’ll stay here if you quit giving me those puppy eyes. It’s annoying.”</p><p>Levi’s suspicions were confirmed as Erwin’s blush spread even deeper and the blonde looked away. “Sorry.”</p><p> Levi wanted to apologize, but he bit his tongue. Silently, he took a seat in one of the beanbag chairs. It was comfortable to sink into. If he wasn’t careful, it was possible he could fall asleep. “Do you have a pen and some paper?”</p><p>“Oh- Yes, I do.” Erwin allowed his backpack to fall off his shoulder and onto the floor as he crouched beside Levi, digging through it. He pulled out a pencil and handed it over to Levi. “I hope this will do. And here, just have one of my notebooks. I have a spare.”</p><p>“Pencil will be fine, thanks.”</p><p>“I noticed you didn’t have anything on you when you came in. Did those boys take them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Left in a locker? I can retrieve it for you, if you trust me with your code. I won’t snoop, promise.”</p><p>“No, I-“</p><p>“Do you...even have supplies?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, god damn- How many questions do you have to ask?” Levi grumbled. “I just left it at my guardian’s house on accident while I was spending the night with a friend. Nothing that deep, okay?” He tried to ignore him, flipping open the notebook with an incomprehensible grumble. The sound of scribbling on paper filled their surroundings when both of them grew quiet.</p><p>He was thankful when Erwin didn’t talk further, but he felt a little weirded out. At this point he would have expected the man to walk off by now and go to his classes, but instead, the blonde had settled beside him to watch.</p><p>“Do you not have a class to get to?” Levi finally broke the silence with a <i>tsk</i>. “It’s not very proper to be skipping like this.”</p><p>“Actually, I have free periods until after lunch,” Erwin responded with an amused chuckle. It made Levi frown. Erwin cleared his throat, “Would you like to eat lunch with me?” </p><p>Levi gave him a look before turning back to the notebook he was drawing in. “No, thanks. I’d prefer to eat alone.” </p><p>In all honesty, it wasn’t just about eating alone. He couldn’t eat at all unless he had lunch money, but he didn’t. </p><p>“Well...alright,” Erwin nodded, though he seemed slightly hesitant. “Will we see each other again after lunch?”</p><p>“Sure, whatever.” He didn’t want to, but how could he avoid one of the school’s top students?</p><p>“Can I have your number?”</p><p>Levi was starting to get irritated. Why was this kid sticking to him like damn glue? With a grumbled curse under his breath, he dug his phone out of his pocket and tossed it at the blonde. He almost said sorry when it accidentally hit his chest, but bit his tongue. </p><p>“Password is ‘1225’. Don’t be fucking spamming my phone,” Levi growled, watching as Erwin unlocked his device. “I won’t give a shit if I have to block you, because I will. Besides, I use iMessage and I have limited data. My guardian has me on a limit. He gets mad if I go over.”</p><p>“Why not turn it off? You can just send regular texts.”</p><p>Levi shrugged. He didn’t have an answer for that.</p><p>“I’ve put my number in your phone,” Erwin smiled, handing the phone back over. “And I’ve sent you a text.”</p><p>Levi clicked his phone on and, true to his word, he’d received a text from the blonde. <i>”Hi!”</i> the message read, followed by a cheesy smiley face. Levi snorted unappreciatively and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He went back to scribbling in his notebook.</p><p>Much to his luck, the older boy still wouldn’t leave him alone. “What are you drawing?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Levi answered dumbly. He didn’t like being questioned.</p><p>Erwin leaned over the notebook slightly. “I would never have pegged you to be an artist. These are impressive,” he commented, his eyes wide and glimmering with sincerity.</p><p>“Well, you don’t know me at all, so.”</p><p>“Can you tell me about these?”</p><p>Levi frowned, though found himself giving in anyways. “I don’t know, it’s just a story I’ve always thought of since I was little, I guess. It used to distract me from everything.” He pointed at one part of the page he was drawing on. “These are unnatural beasts that roam the earth.”</p><p>When Levi noticed Erwin’s attention was grabbed, he went on and pointed to another part of the page. “Man-eating monsters with barely any weaknesses,” he spoke again, tapping on one of his drawings. It was a large, humanoid being ripping into the limbs of an unfortunate individual. “I call them ‘Titans’.”</p><p>Erwin shifted on his weight and looked over at the drawings. “Are they any relation to humans?”</p><p>For once, Levi didn’t feel annoyed with his questions. “I...I don’t know,” he admitted. “I haven’t thought that far yet.”</p><p>Erwin perched his chin on his finger. “Interesting. Very gruesome, but interesting,” he sniffed. “You should make comics one day, or write a book.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened and he met Erwin’s genuine blue gaze. That was the first time he’d ever heard someone encourage his passion. “What?”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “I’m serious! These are amazing.” He reached over with open hands, silently asking if he could take the notebook. Without any comments or hesitation, Levi handed it over. The blonde looked closer at the drawings. “This could do so well as some kind of comic, or a book. Maybe even a TV show. I can’t wait until Hange sees this.”</p><p>“Hange?”</p><p>“Oh! That’s my friend’s name,” Erwin smiled. “I’d love to show her this. Ah- If you don’t mind, of course.” He handed the notebook back over.</p><p>Levi snorted. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“You should tell me more about your story when she comes around,” Erwin offered with a smile. “Would you like to meet her?”</p><p>“If it’ll make you leave me the hell alone. I don’t care.”</p><p>Erwin laughed genuinely. “Of course.”</p><p><i>That wasn’t a joke,</i> Levi frowned, but just shrugged and went back to drawing. Somewhere deep inside, he felt himself flutter at the blonde’s laughter. Something about it was so wholehearted and genuine...and charming. He ignored the thoughts.</p><p>“Ah- I seem so rude right now,” Erwin suddenly spoke again in the silence, grabbing Levi’s attention. The blonde scratched the back of his neck. “How do you feel right now? Any pain?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Levi mumbled. “My ribs are sore. My eyes hurt. Every light I see feels fucking blinding.”</p><p>Erwin cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have Hange check on you.”</p><p>Levi didn’t protest, only shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Erwin smiled, “I’ll text her about it. Thanks, Levi. Mind if I pull up a seat?”</p><p>Levi gave him a surprised look under one uninjured eye and one bruised, swollen one. Usually, people who tried to get close to him would have abandoned him by now. Although still distrusting, Levi allowed it with a mumble, “I don’t care.” He found it interesting how persistent the blonde was. Although he wanted to be left alone, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to entertain him just for a day.</p><p>Erwin pulled around one of the spare beanbags and settled down in it next to Levi’s. The two spent the next few hours lounging around. Levi had filled several pages of the notebook with art while Erwin switched between scrolling on his phone, occasionally showing Levi pictures and videos that he found funny, and setting his phone down to watch Levi draw with interest. </p><p>Levi didn’t want to admit to the few times he found himself chuckling in response to whatever Erwin was showing him. Despite how annoying the blonde was, it was nice to have company for once.</p><p>“Look at this,” Erwin spoke, showing his phone to Levi. “Hange has been going on to me for weeks about two kittens she’s adopting. She got them a few days ago.”</p><p>Looking at Erwin’s phone was a picture of two kittens—one was plump, but small, with dark brown fur and a round face, while the other was scrawny with black and white fur. He thought they were adorable, but wouldn’t say as much. He’d always wanted a cat.</p><p>“Aren’t they cute?” Erwin prompted, a smile on his face when he realized Levi had words he wanted to say just barely sitting on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Yeah,” he responded, looking at the photo once more before turning away. Suddenly, the bell rung, announcing it was lunch time.</p><p>Erwin looked at the clock on his phone before clearing his throat. “I guess I won’t see you until after school.”</p><p>Levi was surprised with the look of sadness across Erwin’s face that seemed so genuine. “Yeah. Guess so.”</p><p>“Are you coming back here after lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Erwin stood up from the bean bag chair, straightening his clothes. “You can walk with me to the cafeteria if you want,” he offered, watching the short man stand to his feet with a wince. “But I’ll leave you alone after that.”</p><p>Something about Erwin’s words made Levi feel guilt. He knew the blonde didn’t truly mind, he only wanted to respect his wishes, but he still felt bad. “Okay,” was all he said, allowing the blonde to lead the way out of the library and down the halls to the cafeteria.</p><p>It felt weird being seen with the taller boy, but one of the perks of it was that bullies didn’t mess with him.</p><p>When they entered the cafeteria, he watched as Erwin parted with a wave to step into the lunch line for seniors. Levi’s gaze longingly looked towards the sophomore line and he felt his stomach growl. With a low curse, he ignored it and settled down at the usual table he sat at. </p><p>Usually, he was left alone during lunch. It was a rare occurrence that anybody ever bullied him during lunch, and nobody ever sat at his table, either. He liked the peace and quiet that came with it. Taking out the notebook Erwin gave him, he began drawing again.</p><p>Levi visibly tensed when, amidst the noise of the cafeteria, he heard footsteps approach him and saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Erwin.</p><p>Levi frowned. “I thought I said I wanted to be left...” His voice trailed off with confusion as he saw what Erwin was holding.</p><p>In the tall boy’s hands was two trays of lunch. He set one down in front of Levi.</p><p>Levi swallowed. “How did you know that I...?”</p><p>“Well, I saw you looking at the line, then you didn’t get anything. I guess I put two and two together, so I paid for a second lunch,” Erwin shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Levi couldn’t believe how he’d started to feel a little bad. He felt like he didn’t deserve this. “Erwin...”</p><p>“No, eat it. I insist.”</p><p>Levi swallowed but nodded. He poked at his carton of milk for a brief moment before shaking it and opening it.</p><p>“I just got you a sandwich, I don’t know what you would have usually gotten, so...I hope this is okay.”</p><p>“This is fine. Thanks.”</p><p>Erwin sniffed. “I’ll see you around then, Levi.”</p><p>“Wait,” Levi’s voice cut him short. He wasn’t sure why he’d spoken up but the words came out before he could even stop them. “...You can sit down.”</p><p>Levi saw Erwin hesitate for a brief moment before the blonde silently nodded, setting his tray down across from Levi and taking a seat.</p><p>It was almost like Erwin was barely even there when Levi started devouring the sandwich. He ate like he hadn’t eaten in months. Although that was exaggerated, it was the truth that Levi didn’t eat that often. Not by choice, only because his uncle never really bought much to feed the both of them and Levi didn’t have any money so he was left to fend for himself.</p><p>When Levi finished the sandwich, he chugged his milk then started picking at the small bowl of fruit that was provided with the lunch. They were a little soggy, and now that he’d eaten and didn’t feel as hungry, they didn’t seem as appetizing.</p><p>“Levi?” Erwin’s voice suddenly sounded across from him and the raven-haired boy looked up from his tray with furrowed, questioning eyebrows.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Levi shrugged. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Do you...?” Erwin began, but his voice trailed as he struggled for words. “Hm. Ah- I don’t want to sound so...insensitive.”</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow at him, inwardly amused at how the prompting look seemed to make the blonde stumble more. “I was just- I was just wondering, well, I guess I was a little worried. Seeing all of this now— Are you not able to...eat?”</p><p>Levi scoffed. “That’s very broad. You’ll have to be more specific than that.”</p><p>Erwin cleared his throat. “I meant it as, uh, do you have the money?”</p><p>“Damn, you’re fucking nosy,” Levi mumbled. “To answer your question, no, I don’t. And I don’t have fucking help, either. And, no, I don’t <i>need</i> help. I’m fine, thank you.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Erwin mumbled. “I suppose that was rather rude of me.”</p><p>“Happens to the best of us,” Levi’s spoke plainly, his tone laced with sarcasm. He took a piece of the mildly soggy fruit from his tray and ate it, making a slight face at its mushiness when he chewed.</p><p>He jumped and nearly choked on his own food when a voice rang out close to him.</p><p>“Hey, handsome!” a voice called as a newcomer raced up to Erwin’s side, launching into a hug. Before the blonde could return the gesture, the guest gave him a quick peck on the cheek before parting. “Been looking everywhere for you, big guy! I’m a bit late—chemistry teacher had me stay over a bit to clean up a spill I made. What’s the point of chemistry without a little messiness? He’s lucky it was just water- Jerk, if you ask me!”</p><p>Levi shrunk back in his seat at the newcomer, growing a little irritated. He looked up to take in the sight of their guest. It was a girl of about medium height, or at least taller than him, with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had glasses with thick lenses and a silly looking strap attached to the frames that wrapped around her head. Judging by her appearance, Levi could already tell she was likely a clumsy person. </p><p>“Why would you <i>not</i> clean it up?” Levi scoffed, voicing his input out loud. He looked away from the girl, picking at his fruit again. “You made the mess. Like you said, it’s just water- no big fucking deal, so don’t complain.” He wasn’t afraid to voice his annoyance.</p><p>The girl beside him opened her mouth to retort back, but Levi could tell she was genuinely surprised at what was basically a stranger scolding her. “And who are <i>you</i>?”</p><p>Erwin cleared his throat. “Sorry- Hange, this is Levi. Levi, Hange.”</p><p>Hange’s insulted look changed for the better and she looked down at him with glimmering eyes. “So this is the boy you were telling me about!” she smiled. The girl stuck out a hand. “Sorry for the rude introduction. I’m Hange.”</p><p>Levi looked at her offered hand but did not accept the handshake. Instead, he glanced up at her and took in her expression. At least she seemed genuine enough.</p><p>He cursed inwardly when she suddenly gasped. “You weren’t kidding when you said he was hurt!” Hange muttered, speaking to Erwin but not taking her gaze away from the raven-haired boy. “I didn’t even notice your eye at first. Aw, you poor thing!”</p><p>“Sorry about her,” Erwin chuckled, noting Levi’s expression as he chewed his own lip and held Hange’s brown eyes with a scowl. </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Levi hissed, shrinking back when Hange leaned and reached over a hand. He gasped to himself when Hange ignored his words, cupping the injured side of his face gently. In that moment, he froze, surprised. He wasn’t used to people ignoring his threats like that.</p><p>Hange tilted his head slightly in her grasp. “I don’t see any blood,” she mused, one finger coming up to lower his bottom eyelid, exposing the whites of his eyes. “Bloodshot, but looks healthy enough.” </p><p>She quickly pulled away with a giggle when Levi suddenly regained his composure and twisted his head to snap at her fingers with his teeth, ultimately missing and only earning himself pain from the sharp, sudden turn.</p><p>“You’ve grabbed yourself a fighter, Erwin!” Hange giggled again, her eyes glimmering behind her thick lenses. “This is what happens when you care too much.”</p><p>Levi glared up at her, flinching only slightly when their eyes met again. She had a somewhat intimidating passion he’d never experienced in anyone before.</p><p>“And, unfortunate news for you, I care even more,” Hange grinned. “Levi, right? You will let me look over you. Don’t think I didn’t hear that little whine. Erwin told me you looked like you were just about to rip him to shreds over any mention of the nurse.”</p><p>Expecting her to start touching him again, he tensed and brought up his arms to shield himself, but was surprised when she straightened herself and backed away from him. Levi wondered if she was going to leave, but his questions were answered when she suddenly plopped down beside Erwin.</p><p>“Boy, I’m beat!” Hange complained exaggeratedly, fanning herself. “This chemistry class is starting to get exhausting. It’s just no fun when nobody has any passion in their work!”</p><p>Erwin chuckled at her words and the two conversed, their words blurring together in Levi’s head as he blocked out the sounds. He watched as Hange leaned against Erwin as she continued to loudly complain with exasperation, and he looked over at the grin that never left Erwin’s face as he looked at her.</p><p><i>Are those two dating?</i> Levi thought to himself. For some reason, the idea surprised him, even if he’d only personally known them for one day. <i>But Erwin never called her anything like girlfriend, just a friend...</i></p><p>Levi shook his head, tearing his curious gaze away as he began picking at his fruit again. <i>No, he’s probably just a private person. Fuck, what do I care, anyways? Both of them are annoying as hell.</i></p><p>Despite everything, he felt a faint twinge in his heart at the idea that they were dating. Ultimately, he ignored it.</p><p>“Levi?” Erwin’s soft voice cut through his thoughts like a knife and the smallest boy looked up to meet his eyes. “You’ve gone awfully quiet. I’m sorry, we probably seem rude right now, leaving you out.”</p><p><i>I don’t fucking care,</i> Levi thought spitefully but didn’t voice it aloud. He only held the blonde’s gaze as he silently chewed on the last swallow of his fruit.</p><p>“Here, why don’t you take my tray?” Erwin offered. He hadn’t even touched his food. “If you’re still hungry, that is.”</p><p>“Erwin, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hange looked at him. “Didn’t you say he threw up not too long ago?”</p><p>“Fuck, how many people have you told my business?” Levi glared at the blonde with piercing eyes. He directed his gaze to the girl. “And, mind you, it was hours ago now. Besides, I’m not <i>sick</i>. As much as I’d rather not admit it, I got the fucking shit beat out of me. You can’t exactly blame me for puking out my insides.”</p><p>Despite feeling somewhat full, Levi wasn’t sure when he’d be able to eat next, so with an irritated growl he took Erwin’s tray and began eating the sandwich presented to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi,” Erwin spoke genuinely. “I was just worried. Hange’s the only one I talked to, I promise.”</p><p>“Why the fuck do you even care?” Levi asked after swallowing, looking at Erwin once before chewing again.</p><p>“To be quite honest with you, at first, I didn’t,” Erwin admitted, something that caught Levi by surprise. “I was only going to break up the fight, send you to the nurse’s office, then leave. But your spirit...intrigued me. When you refused to go to the office, I felt I had no other option but to keep watch over you, so I did.”</p><p>Levi felt anger pulse through him. “Damn it, I’m not some kind of kicked puppy, you fucking—“</p><p>“You just seem nice, Levi,” Erwin ignored him. “I’ve seen you around school quite a bit. Most people avoid you, and the ones who don’t, well...you know what happens. But when I got you talking in the library, I felt like I was seeing a side of you nobody else sees. Seeing you not being able to hold back a laugh or smile, even just a small one, it...it made me feel nice.”</p><p>Levi only stared at him from behind his food, dumbfounded. <i>What the hell?</i></p><p>“In all honesty, I would really like to be friends,” Erwin said. Levi didn’t fail to notice the way he just barely avoided stumbling over his words, as if he was getting a little shy. “I know you said you wanted me to leave you alone after today, but...”</p><p>Levi didn’t bother responding until he’d finished eating. “Fine, whatever,” he spoke after he swallowed. “You can stick around, but don’t expect me to fucking like it.” He ended his sentence by shaking his second milk carton and drinking it.</p><p>“Now that you two have kissed and made up,” Hange cut in with a giggle, “it’s urgent that I look at your injuries as soon as possible. According to Erwin, you can barely even walk properly.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning over the table slightly, “And, between you and me, if I don’t look at you then Erwin will never stop blowing my phone up!”</p><p>Levi managed to resist the snort that wanted to come out. He cleared his throat and responded, “Okay, whatever.”</p><p>Hange lit up. “Great! How ‘bout after lunch? I’m in no hurry to get to my next class. You, Erwin?”</p><p>“Uh, no, not really.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled!” Hange smiled. “The bell should be ringing any time soon, let’s go ahead and get a head start.”</p><p>Levi frowned at her when she walked around the table and gently helped him out of his seat. “You’re not going to eat?”</p><p>“Aw, I’m glad you care,” she teased. “But, no, I’m not hungry right now.”</p><p>“I <i>don’t</i> care,” Levi corrected her with a growl but his voice fell on unfocused ears as she led the two boys out of the cafeteria and down the halls. Eventually, they stopped outside the men’s bathroom door. Hange quickly opened the door and let them in, then locked the door.</p><p>“You idiot,” Levi hissed, his voice quiet though it echoed off the walls. “This is a multi-stall bathroom, people are going to notice if you lock the fucking doors. Could you not have found a single one?”</p><p>“This’ll only be quick, promise,” Hange grinned, motioning for him to move backwards until his back hit the sink counter. He carefully lifted himself until he was sitting on it. “Can you remove your hoodie for me?”</p><p>“What? Fuck no!”</p><p>“Levi,” Erwin began calmly, “you said your ribs were hurting and you refuse to see a nurse. We just need to know what’s wrong, but the fact that you can’t move without sounding pained is worrying.”</p><p>“Fuck you, you damned—“</p><p>“I can look away, if that’s what helps you. As long as you’re comfortable, Levi.”</p><p>Levi was beginning to get more and more panicked. His breaths were forced and ragged. “It’s not about that, dumbass, I—“</p><p>“Hey, calm down, okay?” Hange stepped in, her voice serious and her expression determined. “Alright, Levi, we’re going to focus on something else for now, okay? Are you with me?”</p><p>Swallowing, Levi nodded.</p><p>“Good, good,” Hange breathed. “Tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable. Now, let’s talk about other places. Where else do you hurt?”</p><p>“Uh, my head...my eyes.”</p><p>Hange gently placed a cupped hand under Levi’s chin and froze. “Is this okay?” she asked, only continuing when Levi nodded. She carefully tilted his head around, observing him.</p><p>“Hmm,” she began thoughtfully, stepping away. “Tell me- if you move your head suddenly, do you feel dizzy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. It aches really bad.”</p><p>“Sounds like a migraine to me,” Hange mused. Her face suddenly grew solemn and her tone serious, “But that’s not from today, is it?”</p><p>Slightly intimidated, Levi shook his head. Thankfully, she didn’t question him further. After that, she gently prodded at places along his body, asking him if they were sore or hurt any. </p><p>“Everything seems good so far,” Hange spoke with a smile, stepping back slightly. “You’ll be sore and bruised for a few days and it’ll take a bit for the migraine and black eye to fade, it’s just your ribs I’m worried about, Levi.”</p><p>Levi tried to laugh off his nervousness but it came off as forced. “I’m sure one of the fuckers just got me real good there. I’ll only be sore for a day or two.”</p><p>“Yes, maybe,” Hange hummed. “But it would really help to be able to look at them. Levi, I’m not letting you leave here until I look at your ribs.”</p><p>Levi scowled at her. “You’re kidding. You can’t fucking keep me in here.”</p><p>“No, I can’t,” Hange grinned. “But, think about it. How tall are you? 4’9? We have someone in this room who is 6’2. Who’s winning here?”</p><p>“Hange,” Erwin cut in with a firm voice, not needing to say more. Hange stepped back and cleared her throat.</p><p>“Sorry, got a bit carried away,” she grinned, adjusting her glasses. “Seriously, though, Levi. It would help a lot.”</p><p>Levi growled, defeated. “Whatever, if it’ll get you to leave me the fuck alone. Whatever the hell you see doesn’t leave this room, got it? If I hear fucking anything about it outside of you two, I’ll beat the hell out of <i>both</i> of you.”</p><p>Hange grinned, stepping forward again. “You got it!”</p><p>“And, for the record- I’m 5’2,” Levi added, trying to distract himself as Hange carefully gathered the ends of his hoodie in her hands, preparing to lift it.</p><p>Levi moved his arms as she carefully lifted his hoodie. She stopped halfway and froze, and Levi tensed when he immediately knew what had caught her eye.</p><p>“...Levi,” Hange spoke, her voice soft. It was somewhat cutely amused, but mostly understanding. “Is this what you were worried about?” </p><p>“Yes, and I can trust that you don’t fucking say anything about it,” Levi glared at her, his threats genuine. </p><p>“Levi, I don’t care,” she promised him, meeting his gaze with a soft look. It was so genuine, it melted his worries and made him feel at ease. “Can I take your top off all the way?”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>Hange carefully lifted his hoodie past his head and the boy helped by lifting his arms. She fully slid it off, leaving him exposed in nothing but his pants and, the item he’d been worried about people seeing: his binder.</p><p>Levi looked around the room, trying to distract himself from the awkwardness. He was surprised when he saw Erwin off to the corner with his hands clasped against his eyes. With a snort, he rolled his eyes, “You can look, you big idiot. I don’t care.”</p><p>It took Erwin a moment to realize the smaller boy was talking to him, but when he did, he slowly removed his hands and locked gazes with Levi’s. The raven-haired boy dreaded the moment Erwin finally noticed his binder, but when the blonde saw it, he didn’t even flinch or stutter. He only gave Levi a respectful smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Hange began again. “I’m going to need you to help me a little. Where is it hurting?”</p><p>“Here,” Levi traced a finger along the bottom of his ribcage underneath his binder.</p><p>“Good, good. Can you lift the bottom of it to expose that area? You don’t have to take it off all the way. Or would you rather I do it?”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Levi grunted, gathering the bottom of his binder and sliding it up slightly. The bottom of his ribcage was now exposed, jutting out from his body. </p><p>Hange gasped softly and stepped back. Erwin stepped over, his eyes widening at the sight.</p><p>“Levi, this doesn’t look good,” Erwin swallowed. </p><p>The skin that hugged the bottom of Levi’s ribcage was bruised and swollen, painted with blue and purple marks that traced along the edges of his ribs. </p><p>“You’re such an idiot!” Hange suddenly blew up, her eyes blazing. “How long have you been wearing this? Do you know what this can do to you?”</p><p>“You think I don’t fucking know?” Levi shot back almost immediately. He was surprised by the way Hange suddenly reacted, but he was prepared for the moment. </p><p>“You need to care for yourself, dumbass!”</p><p>“Levi. <i>Hange.</i>” Erwin tried. </p><p>“Levi, you are taking that shit off, <i>now</i>,” Hange spoke sternly to him, ignoring Erwin. “If you’re not going to care about the things improper use can do to your body, then I will!”</p><p>“Fuck no I’m not!” Levi growled, hopping off the counter and yanking his binder back down. “Suck it, Hange. You can’t fucking tell me what to do.”</p><p>“Do you want to destroy your body?”</p><p>“Does it look like I give a shit? Fuck- You don’t understand! You <i>never</i> will, so leave me the fuck alone, okay?” </p><p>With balled fists, Levi made a move to shove past the two of them and walk towards the door, but Erwin quickly stopped him by moving in front of him.</p><p>“Levi,” he began softly, halting him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Levi growled and shoved it off, but it only returned. Erwin sighed, “Excuse her sudden reaction. What Hange is trying to say is, she’s afraid a few of your bottom ribs may be...well, to put it bluntly, broken.”</p><p>Levi tensed angrily, his blood running cold at Erwin’s words. </p><p>“You may need to go to a hospital,” Erwin continued. “Even if they’re not broken, it’s just to be safe. At best, they’re just internally bruised and they’ll heal over time if you don’t continue putting pressure on them. At worst—“</p><p>Levi wasn’t sure what’d hit him, but rage suddenly overtook him and he reared his arm back and then launched it forward and swung, aiming a punch in Erwin’s abdomen and landing it dead center. His entire body felt numb as his blood pumped coolly through his veins. When Erwin doubled over slightly from the sudden pain, he reared his arm back again and swung for his face, hitting him in the eye. </p><p>“Don’t either of you fucking talk to me like you know me!” Levi shouted, kneeing Erwin’s stomach. “I can’t go to the doctor, okay? I fucking can’t! My uncle doesn’t give a shit about me one way or the other, when he’s the only help I have around this damn place!” He punctuated his sentence with a knee to the side of Erwin’s jaw.</p><p>At some point, he’d expected the blonde to fight back, but the most Erwin ever did was raise his hands to try and steady Levi and hold him back. Hange also rushed forward to try and hold him back, but that didn’t stop him from swinging at her, either.</p><p>Levi had landed a good few punches on both of them. He felt on the verge of collapsing, and he hardly even noticed when the door was being shoved open after being unlocked by staff. In rushed teachers that swiftly broke up the one-sided fight. Voices shouted at Levi that blurred together as he ignored the teacher and kept trying to swing at Erwin, hot tears streaming down his face in anger.</p><p>Levi was escorted out of the bathroom by the teachers that came in and that was when he gave in, his body falling limp and refusing to resist the authority. </p><p>Later, he found himself seated in the waiting room of the principal’s office, alone. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, but it’d felt like hours when likely it was probably only about thirty minutes.</p><p>Levi jumped slightly when the door opened, but the principal didn’t show. Instead, in walked Erwin and Hange. The blonde looked beat up as he walked in with a limp. Hange appeared to be in a better state, though her glasses were discarded and hanging around her neck by the strap. When Levi looked closer, he noticed they were cracked.</p><p>Levi expected them not to sit anywhere near them. He averted his gaze, refusing to look at them, but he looked up with surprise when suddenly Erwin knelt down in front of him and placed a large hand on his knee.</p><p>“Hey,” the blonde began, and Levi looked at him with wide eyes. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Taking in Erwin’s full appearance, he began to feel guilt. The blonde had dried blood, partially wiped away, under his nose and a forming black eye. His bottom lip was split slightly down the middle.</p><p>“...I’m fine,” Levi said genuinely. He sighed, “Fuck, Erwin, I’m...”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Erwin shook his head. “Me and Hange pushed you too far. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Fuck, it’s not yours either.” Levi swallowed, strange feelings tingling within his chest. He wasn’t used to feeling actual guilt over someone he’d fought. What had happened to him thinking that the two were annoying?</p><p>“Well, I guess we both messed up somewhere,” Erwin offered a genuine, kind smile. “Can we sit beside you?”</p><p>“...Yeah, uh, go ahead.”</p><p>Erwin sat down to the left of Levi while Hange sat down on the right. Levi looked down at his hands when Erwin suddenly handed him his hoodie. Feeling grateful, the small boy quickly slipped it on. He felt exposed and naked with just his binder as a top.</p><p>“I gotta say,” Hange began, breaking the silence. “You sure do fight well for such a tiny guy! I’m—“</p><p>Her voice cut off when the door to the principal’s office opened and the school’s principal, Pyxis, stepped into the waiting room. He silently beckoned the three forward into his office before stepping out of the doorway and allowing them entry. When the three kids had entered, the door was shut behind them. </p><p>Only the sound of the principal’s footsteps filled the tense air as he circled around them to stand in front of the three. Finally, when he could face all of them, that was when he spoke.</p><p>“I really would love for an explanation on why a fight broke out in the bathroom,” Pyxis rumbled, his voice kind but firm. “And yet, why you three were sitting so close together like three peas to a pod. It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before.”</p><p>The three hesitated for a brief moment before Erwin cleared his throat, signaling to the other two that he would speak first. “It was just a disagreement, sir.”</p><p>“A brutal one, if you ask me,” Pyxis laughed softly, amused. “Smith, boy, if you haven’t noticed, you’ve got a black eye forming. A nasty one, at that.”</p><p>“...Yes, sir. I know.”</p><p>“And who was it that did that- You, Zoë?”</p><p>Hange’s eyes widened. “Uh-“</p><p>“It was me,” Levi cut in, stumbling over his words slightly as he remembered to be more respectful. “Sir.”</p><p>“Can I ask why?”</p><p>Levi shrugged his shoulders. “As Erwin said, a disagreement. Sir.”</p><p>Pyxis sighed, rubbing his chin. “I figure I’m not going to get very much information out of either of you two. Zoë, is there any input from you?”</p><p>Hange bit her lip slightly before responding, “No, sir. Just a disagreement between all of us.”</p><p>Pyxis gave them a kind smile, “I suppose I can’t be too worried, considering it seems like you three have already made up. Ackerman, can you look up at me for a moment?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened slightly but he fixed his expression and obeyed, meeting the old man’s soft eyes.</p><p>“Ah, another black eye. I knew you were hiding something,” Pyxis smiled. “Can someone tell me who did this?”</p><p>Levi’s heart stopped in his chest. What could he say? “Sir, I—“</p><p>“I did it,” Erwin quickly spoke, sneakily bumping Levi’s elbow as a signal to let him speak. Erwin bowed slightly. “I’m sorry, sir. I started the fight. It was out of line for me, but it was nothing more than a disagreement that got carried away.”</p><p>Pyxis sighed, “You three know this can’t go unpunished. I especially cannot show favoritism towards our top student, you understand that, don’t you?”</p><p>Erwin met Pyxis’s eyes steadily. “Yes, sir. I know.”</p><p>“Well, then. Smith and Ackerman, one week of suspension. Zoë, three days of detention, starting tomorrow.” Pyxis nodded to himself. “Yes, this should work. I expect you three to behave yourselves, though I do not believe this will ever happen again.” He punctuated his sentence with a friendly wink.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” the three spoke in union, respectfully dipping to him before they were allowed out of the office. They walked into the hallways and roamed down the empty halls for a brief moment before Levi turned on Erwin, his eyes blazing.</p><p>“The hell was that for, you bastard?” Levi growled, glaring up at the blonde. “You didn’t have to fucking make your punishment so harsh for no reason. You didn’t give me this black eye, hell, neither of you even fought back!”</p><p>Erwin sighed, “I know, Levi. But listen, I know your uncle did it. If I’d had said that instead, it would have been reported. I’m not going to let that happen unless you wanted it.”</p><p>“The fuck? How did you—“</p><p>“You said something about your uncle while you were mad,” Erwin informed him gently and calmly. “Maybe you don’t remember, maybe it was a heat of the moment thing, but I pieced two and two together. I’m- I’m sorry, Levi.”</p><p>Levi’s body visibly relaxed and his shoulders drooped. He felt really guilty. “Fuck, you asshole,” he laughed sadly. “I’m not worth the trouble you got into.”</p><p>“I did say earlier that I’d like to be friends,” Erwin reminded him. “That wasn’t a lie, and it hasn’t changed. Seriously though, Levi, I’m sorry to hear about your situation.”</p><p>“<i>We’re</i> sorry, Levi,” Hange spoke up, her voice soft. “We didn’t know. Had we known, we wouldn’t have pushed you like that. We would have...you know, figured out something to do together. It’s our fault.”</p><p>“Stop,” Levi sniffled. He couldn’t believe the tears that were forming in his eyes right now. “You can’t blame yourselves. Fuck, I beat the shit out of both of you.”</p><p>“That, you did,” Erwin laughed softly. “We pushed you, though.”</p><p>Levi wiped at his eyes. “I guess you did,” he spoke, a small smile forming on his face. An idea popped in his head. “I need to go to the restroom real quick.”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, the small boy excused himself and went to the closest restroom. He found a gender-neutral staff bathroom, single stalled, and quietly slipped into it. He didn’t bother to lock the door, knowing it’d be fine. Class was still in session and it was a rare chance a staff member would be roaming the halls.</p><p>Inside the bathroom, Levi quickly discarded his hoodie and began taking off his binder. He jumped when the door suddenly opened with his arms in the binder, and he struggled to hurry and take it off, getting it stuck in the process.</p><p>“Levi?” It was Hange’s voice as she silently stepped in and closed the door behind her. “Oh! Um-“</p><p>“Fuck, Hange!” Levi growled. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I knew you weren’t coming here just to use the bathroom, I could tell. I guess I just got worried,” Hange stepped forward, reaching over him with careful hands. “Here, let me help.”</p><p>Levi gave in and allowed her to grasp the edges of his binder and untangle him, helping him pull it all the way off. She handed him his hoodie and he quickly threw it on. The feeling of soft fabric felt nice against his skin.</p><p>“Well, nothing to worry about now,” Levi sighed, turning to face her. She gave him a soft smile, and he returned her expression with a scowl. “What are you looking at me like that for?”</p><p>His question was answered when she suddenly hugged him, her embrace careful and soft, radiating with warmth. Though he did not return it, he felt himself melt into it. He didn’t receive physical affection very often.</p><p>“Thank you, Levi. I’m happy you did this for me and Erwin,” Hange smiled.</p><p>Levi snorted, trying to hide the fierce blush that had quickly spread across his face. “How do you know I wasn’t just doing it for myself?”</p><p>“Because we may have not known each other long, but I feel like I know you well enough,” Hange broke away from the hug. “I know you would have kept it on, no matter how much it hurt. You took it off for us.”</p><p>Levi’s blush worsened and he tore his wide eyed gaze away from her. “<i>Tsk</i>, whatever.”</p><p>“Aww! Are you blushing?” Hange giggled. “It’s okay, Levi. I won’t tease you anymore.” She hummed thoughtfully before she eventually spoke again, her voice more softer. “Hey, Levi? Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I guess I just wanted you to know, uh- Earlier in the bathroom, you said we wouldn’t understand. I just wanted to tell you that, well, I do. Maybe not in the same way as you, but I do understand.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened when he looked at her. “Wait, you’re...?”</p><p>Hange smiled and nodded. “I am.”</p><p>“Hormones? How did you...So early..?”</p><p>“Just parent consent,” Hange explained bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck. “No biggie. I haven’t been taking estrogen for that long, anyways.”</p><p>Levi was amazed. He wished he’d known sooner. “Does Erwin know?”</p><p>“Of course!” Hange grinned. “He was the one who helped me figure it out, after all.”</p><p>“Oh,” Levi said dumbly. “That’s good. He must be a good boyfriend.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Hange yelped, her face flushed. “Boyfriend?”</p><p>Levi gave her a dumb look. “...Yeah? I saw you kiss him and you’ve called him pet names. Wait, you’re not...?”</p><p>Hange couldn’t control the laughter that came out in a burst, and in the midst of the energy, Levi found himself laughing too. The girl snorted, waving a hand around dismissively. “No! Me and Erwin aren’t a thing, he’s just one of my best friends. Speaking of, we shouldn’t keep him waiting. He’ll get freaked and we don’t want him barging in here, either. We don’t need to get in trouble again. C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>As the two walked, Levi felt as if weight had been taken off his shoulders. Oddly, he felt nice for once, though he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>Or, in all honesty, he did know. It was just a truth that was rather hard to accept.</p><p>“I think I remember Erwin say to me that we could come over to his house today and hang,” Hange spoke with a grin as they walked. “And we can stay for however long we want.”</p><p>“...I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A further look into the past on how the three’s relationship started, featuring the struggles Levi went through along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, I said the next chapter would take place in the present time, but I decided to go ahead and write a past-time chapter rather than hold it off. ^^;</p><p>Next chapter will for sure take place in the present!</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Comments and feedback are appreciated!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t taken long for Levi to warm up to Hange and Erwin. He was actually surprised with how fast he started to get comfortable around them. After all, they ended up being all he had.</p><p>Not too long after he’d met the two, one of his long time best friends, Petra, had asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend. Much to the surprise of himself, he’d accepted. Hange and Erwin had been surprised as well, not expecting him to be the dating type, but they had quickly congratulated him and were almost always asking when they could meet her.</p><p>The questions were overwhelming, and Levi didn’t see the big deal. They were two teenagers dating- it wasn’t like they were getting married any time soon, if at all. </p><p>Petra was easy to get along with, and he loved her. Levi was good friends with her three brothers, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld, as well. The five were like an inseparable group and her brothers respected him and liked to play around with him. Levi even had the respect of the siblings’ father, and didn’t expect the man to be so pleased to hear that him and Petra were dating.</p><p>Their relationship had gone smoothly, but Levi could never forget the day he woke up, unaware to how much his world had changed within the snap of a finger.</p><p>It’d been a day when he hadn’t heard from Petra at all. Usually, she would blow up his phone every day with morning wishes and kissing faces, which he actually did not mind. That day, however, there was a surprising lack of texts but he didn’t think too much of it at first. It was possible she had slept in.</p><p>That day had gone on until night rolled around and he’d still heard nothing. He decided to text her, then text one of her brothers, Oluo, but still nothing. Anxiety was pricking at him but he had ignored it and went to sleep that night, expecting everything to go back to normal in the morning.</p><p>That night he had dreams- dreams of his girlfriend and how she seemed so close, yet so far. She was always out of reach and for some reason, he could never see her clearly. It seemed like every time Levi reached out, she’d get further away and grow more unclear until she was almost incomprehensible. </p><p>He had woken up the next morning expecting a text, but still, nothing. He began to question if for some reason, Petra was mad at him. He couldn’t recall anything he’d done to make her upset, and besides, even if he did upset her he was sure her brothers would have ganged up on him long ago.</p><p>He had jumped that day when his phone had received a call and when he looked at it, it was from a strange number that didn’t look like any normal phone number. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he’d answered it, expecting it to be nothing but spam or a prank.</p><p>What’d he’d heard instead made his heart feel like it had sunk deep within his body, never to be recovered again.</p><p>A grim, professional voice had spoken over the phone, first confirming his name. Levi remembered nodding to himself, before bringing himself to shakily respond aloud, his lip quivering, a sneaking suspicion on what was coming getting stronger and stronger.</p><p>The man on the phone had cleared his throat and began with his deepest apologies before saying that the police had found his phone number on every siblings’ phone, so they figured he was important. They had called him to tell him the family had gotten into a severe car crash. The father, daughter, and two sons had died on impact, while the third son, Oluo, was in critical condition with severe head and spinal trauma and not expected to survive. If he did survive, it would be at a great cost: possibly paralyzed for life.</p><p>Levi remembered the man over the phone asking for his relation to the victims, but he’d hung up, his entire body feeling numb and cold. He had to learn that Oluo didn’t make it and passed later that same day from the news. </p><p>That afternoon, he allowed his body to carry him wherever, not wanting to deal with his uncle. He hadn’t been sure if Kenny would understand, or if he’d tell him to suck it up. Admittedly, there had been times where Kenny was gentle with the boy, but the negative experiences usually outweighed the positive. He hadn’t wanted to chance it, so he left.</p><p>He had ended up on Erwin’s doorstep, shakily knocking on the door. Erwin’s father had answered and greeted him with a calm smile that quickly had turned to worry upon seeing Levi’s cold, ghostly expression. He’d allowed him inside before calling for Erwin.</p><p>Levi remembered locking gazes with Erwin the moment the tall boy entered the room, and already, the blonde knew something had happened.</p><p>“Levi?” Erwin had whispered, his eyes sad. Levi had only rushed forward and latched onto the larger body in front of him, finally letting his sobs free, muffled into the blonde’s sweater. </p><p>Erwin, at the time, hadn’t known what happened but he took care of Levi regardless. The two laid in his bed together and Erwin had rubbed a soothing hand up and down one of Levi’s shoulders as he sniffled. The small boy had been silent the whole time, but that never stopped Erwin from tending to his every need. He had fixed the boy lunch, gotten him water, fixed him dinner, and even let him sleep in his bed while he opted to take over the small couch in his room. </p><p>That next morning, Levi had woken up from terrible nightmares and he had to suppress the screams that had tried to slip out of his mouth and into the real world. With hands clasped over his mouth and eyes shut tight, he had sobbed until he felt like he was going to pass out from dizziness. It didn’t take long for Erwin to wake up, notice, and quickly stick to his side and talk him through the breakdown.</p><p>When Levi had calmed down, he’d been ready to talk.</p><p>“My girlfriend,” Levi had said hoarsely, the first words out of his mouth in two days. He’d cleared his throat. “My girlfriend, she- She got into a car accident. Her whole family. They... None of them made it.”</p><p>Levi hadn’t had to look at Erwin’s face to have known he’d been shocked speechless at the time. When he admitted to his grief, the blonde had been silent before pulling the smaller man into a tight hug. The two had held that position, laid on the bed, for what felt like hours. </p><p>Erwin hadn’t spoke, and Levi didn’t mind. The blonde knew he didn’t typically like words, so the ordeal they’d created was fine enough as a replacement. It hadn’t been long until Levi fell asleep in Erwin’s comforting hold, though he wasn’t sure if the blonde had fallen asleep himself.</p><p>After that incident, the days that went on felt longer and harder. There was an overwhelming sadness that haunted over him and clouded his mind with unbearable grief. Something huge had been taken from his life and he felt lost without it. When Kenny came to know about the incident, even his uncle took pity on him and felt sympathy.</p><p>Levi had stayed at Erwin’s place for days after the accident. He never made it to school, never even tried, and of course all the teachers knew about his relations to the family because they were just about the only group who ever interacted with him, besides his two new friends. Even if they didn’t know, Erwin had asked him for his schedule so he could let them know himself, and he even went as far as to alert the principal.</p><p>Levi remembered one afternoon when Erwin had come home from school, he was wrapped up in the tangled blankets of his bed. His bed hadn’t been made for days because Levi never moved from it, besides to use the bathroom.</p><p>The blonde had entered his bedroom to drop his things then wordlessly exited. Levi had watched the doorway with sunken, tired eyes, noting the occurrence as unusual but ultimately shrugging it off, marking it up as nothing but perhaps the blonde had a bad day. He had nearly drifted back to sleep when Erwin had entered with a tray in his hands.</p><p>“Levi?” Erwin had spoken softly and Levi opened his eyes to look up. He had sunk further in the blankets from where he laid on his side, only the bridge of his nose visible and his eyes, along with his stringy, unwashed, messy hair. </p><p>Levi had let out an incoherent grunt as a prompt for the blonde to continue.</p><p>“I brought you some food. I know you haven’t eaten today.”</p><p>Levi had only grunted again, this time more grumpily. He didn’t want to eat.</p><p>“Please? For me, dear.”</p><p>That was the first time Levi had ever heard a petname slip out of the blonde’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what had brought it up, but he felt too exhausted to question it.</p><p>Erwin had sat down on the edge of the bed with the food tray on his lap. “I’m going to make sure you eat, even just a little bit, then I’m going to run you a warm bath. Sound good, Levi? You know I don’t mind you staying with me, but it makes me sad to see you like this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I fucking wonder why I’m like this to begin with, Erwin,” Levi had hissed dangerously, his voice becoming unmuffled when he threw the blanket off and sat up.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t at all blame you for how you’re feeling, but I’d like to take care of you.”</p><p>Levi remembered being too shocked to respond, but he hadn’t been given much of a chance to regardless when a fork was presented in front of his face. He had looked down and saw it was a piece of fruit, which he had accepted into his mouth.</p><p>Levi allowed himself to be fed by the hands of the blonde, and once they were done, he’d slipped away to his bathroom and had begun to run the water. Erwin’s voice had called for Levi when the water was ready.</p><p>“It’s warm and perfect,” Erwin had smiled up at him when Levi entered, knelt down by the tub. He tapped a finger in the water’s bubbly surface that pooled before standing up, wiping that finger along his shirt. “I’ll step out so you can do your thing.”</p><p>“Wait,” Levi had said suddenly, and he remembered a curse running through his head as he mentally reprimanded himself. He had struggled for further words, but had managed to say, “Uh- You can stay. Please, I just- I just want company.”</p><p>“Levi? Are you sure? I can—“</p><p>“<i>Yes,</i> I’m fucking sure. Just- Just sit down before I change my mind, okay?”</p><p>Levi remembered that soft, gentle smile Erwin had given him in response when he spoke, “Okay.”</p><p>Erwin had turned away when Levi began to rip off his old clothes. He had stepped into the bath carefully after that, testing its warmth, before sinking down with his knees up to his chest in the water fully. He had been thankful to Erwin for the extra measure to add all the bubbles because they were a calming pleasure at the time.</p><p>As Levi had begun to relax and calm down in the bath, he made a conversation with Erwin for the first time since Petra’s passing. It had been a nice distraction for both of them, and when Levi was all done, Erwin had happily given him one of his t-shirts to wear.</p><p>After that day, that one random use of a petname from Erwin- Levi never brought it up, and Erwin never mentioned it.</p><p>Months passed and things started to feel better. Hange and Erwin had never left his side, and now he could actually talk to them without feeling like he was going to break down. </p><p>Levi would hang out at Erwin’s house more, in fact, he practically lived there at that point. Everything now led him down to this point, where it seemed like his life had finally changed for the better.</p><p>It was a peaceful weekend. Hange had wanted to go out somewhere with the two boys, but Erwin wanted to study for an upcoming exam. Now, Levi found himself hanging out with Hange on Erwin’s bed, chatting as the blonde studied off at a desk in the corner of his room. Occasionally, he would give his own input to the conversation, but Levi would mostly see him silently smile to himself and chuckle as he listened in on their conversation. Personally, Levi found it charming, but he’d never say it aloud.</p><p>“Okay, so I think-“ Hange began, cutting off Levi’s unrelated thoughts. “I think the Titans should be somewhere related to humans.”</p><p>They’d been discussing Levi’s fictional world he’d created. Ever since Erwin first gave him the notebook, he’d nearly filled up the whole thing.</p><p>Levi hummed, idly tapping his chin with his pencil. He was laying on his stomach, his notebook opened in front of him. “How so, do you think? Some sort of evolution ordeal?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Hange shrugged.</p><p>“A messed up evolution, at that,” Erwin commented, his chuckle sounding from the corner of his bedroom. “What kind of human would want to end up like that? I guess in a way it works- they don’t have any problems.”</p><p>Hange giggled in response, then her eyes lit up. “Oh! Or, there could be some sort of special serum that someone created, one that would change them into Titans.”</p><p>Levi snorted, amusedly. “What? That’s dumb.”</p><p>“No, listen! It’s a perfect idea, hear me out.”</p><p>Hange’s ramble was interrupted by the sound of Erwin’s textbook closing, and the scratching of the chair against hardwood as the blonde stood. He walked over, leaning over the bed to peer into Levi’s notebook.</p><p>“You should at least hear her out a little bit, Levi,” Erwin pointed out with a chuckle. “She’ll never stop talking about it if you don’t.”</p><p>“No. It’s <i>my</i> story. Damn!”</p><p>Erwin didn’t respond further. “I’ll be right back,” he said instead, his voice smooth and kind. “I’m going to fix us all some lunch.”</p><p>“Oh, can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Thanks, baby!” Hange called out to the blonde, though Erwin did not give any acknowledgement that he heard her. Levi was sure that he did, given how loud she was.</p><p>Levi had gotten used to the way petnames would slip from the mouths of Hange and Erwin as they spoke to each other. It was a normal occurrence and meant nothing other than that they were both one of each other’s best friends. He still found it strange, but he never said anything.</p><p>Levi knew the two were starting to see him as a best friend as well, and he had to admit that he felt the same. However, he had only been called a petname once, and he disregarded it as a slip of the tongue on Erwin’s behalf.</p><p>Still, something about the past interaction continued to make his stomach flutter.</p><p>“Anyways, back to what I was saying-“ Hange’s voice sharply cut through his thoughts.</p><p>“Listen, it’s not going to be made by a serum,” Levi shook his head. “Why would any part of humanity do that? No, I think it’ll be...the Titans are their own evolved species, and they reproduce to continue their line.”</p><p>“Ew, that’s gross,” Hange snorted, adjusting her glasses. “I still think they should be created through a serum. Perhaps a certain bloodline or race of people have descendants that are capable of being—or becoming—Titans.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, it’s not your fucking story.”</p><p>Hange sniffed, a grin on her face. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of Erwin’s bed. Have you ever heard of constructive criticism, Levi?”</p><p>“This isn’t criticism,” Levi frowned. “This is just butting in and being annoying.”</p><p>Despite how harshly Levi always seemed to talk to his friends, he never truly ever meant it. It was just how he spoke to them, and they knew it meant nothing. Inwardly, he says everything with a grin, even if he doesn’t show it.</p><p>Hange made a sudden move for his notebook and pencil, taking the short boy by surprise. “Hey, what the fuck?”</p><p>Hange moved out of the way and shifted further down Erwin’s bed when Levi tried to obtain his supplies back. “Look, I’ll show you something,” she began, the sound of intensive scribbling filling the room.</p><p>“Fuck- Stop! Give me my shit back!”</p><p>“In a second!” Hange giggled, moving when Levi made another move to get the notebook. “Stop moving so much, you’re making me mess up.”</p><p>She moved for the final time, this time standing up from the bed and holding the notebook above her head as Levi growled at her. With a laugh, she walked away from the bed and brought the book back down and began writing in it again before pulling it away with a triumphant snort. Hange presented it to Levi.</p><p>“Look at this,” she grinned. On the picture was a rather detailed drawing of a Titan that looked amazing, save for the stray lines that crossed the page from the times Levi had lunged for the notebook. Next to the Titan was a drawing of a needle, withdrawing some kind of thick substance from the upper spinal area of the humanoid monster. </p><p>“Spinal fluid- capable of turning a person into a Titan when injected,” Hange explained proudly. “How about we skip all the reproduction stuff? Let’s say they have no possible way to do that- instead of their own species, these were once people!”</p><p>“That’s fucking stupid,” Levi hissed, “and I’d have to change almost my whole story, too. Give it back!”</p><p>Hange giggled. “You’re so fun!” she teased. “Hey, I was just adding my own little spark to things, y’know? When you become famous, you can credit me in your work!”</p><p>Levi stood up from Erwin’s bed, his body slightly crouched and tensed. Instinctively, Hange moved the notebook above her head again, entirely out of Levi’s reach. </p><p>“I didn’t ask for your fucking help,” Levi grounded out, his voice low and rough. He shifted his weight slightly as his eyes wondered Hange’s body, trying to figure out his best options.</p><p>When Hange least expected it, the small boy rounded her and circled to her back before launching himself into her with elbows shoved out, knocking her off her feet. When he got her unbalanced, he grabbed her waist and tackled her onto the bed. Hange let out a burst of laughter as she waved the notebook, continuing to try and keep it out of reach even when Levi crawled over her just to get to it.</p><p>Somewhere in the playfight, Hange’s glasses had been knocked off and kicked somewhere on the floor. She could barely see, her vision blurry, but she didn’t exactly need reliable eyes to be able to keep the notebook out of reach from Levi.</p><p>Finally, Levi managed to pin her arm with his knee and suddenly the hand that held his notebook grew still. Taking the bait, he reached for it, only to be thrown off his balance and flipped onto his back when Hange suddenly gained the upperhand, flipping him off her arm and pinning him.</p><p>“Fuck- I didn’t know you were so strong,” Levi grunted with wide eyes that soon after narrowed as he eyed the notebook, still in her hand. It’d become more about a playful tussle now than it was about actually retrieving the notebook.</p><p>“Honestly? For a little guy, you’re strong too. I already knew that though,” Hange grinned. </p><p>“Hm? How so?” Levi looked at her, using the moment of distraction to try and gain the higher ground back by flipping her off with his leg, but the girl immediately predicted his move and shoved her palm down on his knee, locking it straight. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you forgot the day we first met and you nearly beat the lights out of Erwin,” Hange answered him with a laugh. </p><p>“I suppose I did do that,” Levi ground out, a smile on his face. “I’d hate to have to do it to you if you don’t give me my notebook back.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t. I know you,” Hange laughed above him. “Aw, look at you! You’re smiling!”</p><p>Levi’s smile dropped almost in an instant. He hadn’t realized how he’d gotten carried away and started to have fun with their wrestling. Instead, a blush spread across his face and he tore his gaze away from Hange’s own.</p><p>“Aww, is my little Levi blushing?” Hange cooed now. “I know I can’t see very well without my glasses but I sure know what a blush looks like.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Levi mumbled out, embarrassed. “Just give me the notebook back.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ve had my fun,” Hange grinned. “Feel free to tear the page out that I wrote on.”</p><p>Just as promised, she handed his notebook back to him. Strangely enough, though, the girl did not move from her position as she looked down at Levi, and he stared back at her. He had a dead, empty stare that felt like it could bore holes into the girl on top of him.</p><p>His narrowed eyes widened when Hange had gotten closer to him and gave him a kiss, soft and chaste. Amidst their silence, Levi hadn’t even noticed how the girl had moved closer to him.</p><p>The kiss was short and sweet, and just as soon as it had begun, Hange was pulling away. Her mouth hung slightly open, as if she was surprised with herself, as if she hadn’t intended for that to happen. She looked as if a ghost had possessed her body and taken over her actions. Her hand came up to lightly touch her mouth as she held the tense silence, words failing to come out.</p><p>Even if Hange had gathered the ability to speak, before she got the chance to, Levi was pushing himself up by his elbows so he could sit up fully. Just as quickly as the first kiss began, he was connecting their lips again for a second one, but this time he held it longer. </p><p>At first, Hange didn’t kiss him back, and it was evident she was shocked and frozen in place despite making the first move. Perhaps she didn’t expect Levi to reciprocate and had been terrified she’d ruined their friendship. Moments later, it was almost like Levi could feel the worries slip out of her when she was melting into his kiss and returning it.</p><p>“We- We shouldn’t-“ Levi tried as he suddenly pulled away. Hange kissed his cheek when he parted.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“This is Erwin’s room-“ Levi gestured his hand. “I feel like this is disrespectful.”</p><p>Hange stared at him for a brief moment before letting a laugh escape in the form of a snort. “That’s what you’re worried about? I thought you were going to tell me this was a mistake!”</p><p>“No... I-“</p><p>“Levi, it’s okay,” Hange whispered to him as she pecked his lips. “Erwin isn’t going to care that we kissed in his room.”</p><p>Levi didn’t answer, feeling Hange kiss his lips and then she affectionately kissed his cheek, cupping the other side with one hand. </p><p>“In fact, I think I recall a certain tall blonde we know being interested in you,” Hange teased, the hand that cupped his cheek beginning to travel downwards along his side. Suddenly, she jabbed him in the side with her fingers as they began to rapidly move, punctuating her sentence as she began tickling him.</p><p>Levi would have felt shame for the squeal that escaped his lips if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t have time to think as he threw his body back, trying to escape her attack. His back hit the surface of the bed, but he didn’t make it very far. With a triumphant laugh, Hange moved closer to him and settled on her knees by his side, her other hand coming up to tickle his other side.</p><p>“Fuck- Fucking stop!” Levi begged through laughter, tears springing out from the corners of his eyes. “Stop, stop-“</p><p>“Okay,” Hange pulled away with a giggle, leaving Levi panting as he tried to catch his breath. When he regained his composure, he sent a glare her way and slammed a fist down on her thigh. It wasn’t enough to hurt—it was more playful than anything—but he wasn’t very soft about it either.</p><p>Levi sat up again, pulling his knees up to his chest. “What do you mean?” he questioned, his mind still wrapped up on the last thing Hange said. “Erwin...likes me? Are you sure?”</p><p>“What other tall blondes do you know?” Hange teased.</p><p>“It just doesn’t- It doesn’t make sense.” Levi frowned, scratching his head. “Why would you tell me this?”</p><p>“Because he’s an idiot who’s too much of a baby to make the first move.”</p><p>“But you just- You just kissed me!”</p><p>Hange shrugged her shoulders. “And? I don’t know what you’re trying to say, Levi.” Despite her confusion, the dopey smile never left her face.</p><p>“Why would you tell me he likes me when it’s obvious you like me too? Hange, I... I don’t know what to do about this situation I’m in.”</p><p>Worries washed over Levi and made his body feel cold. He liked both of them, but how could he ever pick? Was he expected to pick? He didn’t want to leave one of them out. He couldn’t explain how absolutely horrible that would make him feel.</p><p>Hange’s expression softened. “Hey,” she spoke, her voice gentle. “Calm down, you’re worrying too much. I can see the panic in your eyes. You’re overthinking it, Levi.”</p><p>Levi glared at her. “How? How is there any other possible way to think about this?”</p><p>“Well,” the word was drawn out in a sing-songy way as Hange traced a heart with her finger on Levi’s cheek. “Tell me. Who do you like?”</p><p>“I- Both of you, but-“</p><p>“Then there’s no issue!” she grinned. Levi wanted to scream. Noting the boy’s expression, Hange laughed, “Alright, I’ll explain. I have fun teasing you, though. Just don’t attack me.”</p><p>“An explanation would be great,” Levi grumbled, his body tense.</p><p>“Well, Levi, I’ve just made it very obvious that I like you,” Hange smiled, emphasizing her sentence with an obnoxiously childish kiss to his cheek. Before kissing his other cheek, she continued, “And I’ve told you that Erwin likes you.”</p><p>“Okay?” Levi prompted, looking at her to continue.</p><p>“What if I told you that I like Erwin, too? And Erwin likes me?” Hange smiled. “How do you feel about that?”</p><p>“So, all three of us like each other?”</p><p>“Mhmm!”</p><p>“And you want us all to...have a thing?”</p><p>“Correct,” Hange nodded, kissing his lips as a reward.</p><p>Levi didn’t know how to feel. It’d only been a few months ever since his girlfriend passed. After that, he had just stopped thinking about relationships. They didn’t feel right.</p><p>His relationship with Petra had been good. Fun, even. It wasn’t expected, but in the end, everything had been okay. Levi never thought of himself as a relationship type of guy, so even he surprised himself.</p><p>After she passed, he convinced himself he could never love again, and nobody would ever love <i>him</i> again. </p><p>He thought of her- Petra had been his first real friend, his first best friend, first girlfriend. He never realized how much he’d held back on his emotions over everything until now.</p><p>Before he knew it, tears stung the corner of his eyes. A few slipped out of his ducts as more dared to spill over. Hange, of course, was the first to notice.</p><p>“Shit- Levi? Levi, honey, what’s wrong?” Hange urged, her grin turning into a worried frown. One thumb came up to swipe a tear away from his cheek. “Levi, please talk to me.”</p><p>His throat hurt from holding it back so when he finally opened his mouth, the sound of a choked sob came out. Hange flinched but she quickly regained her composure and cupped the sides of Levi’s face.</p><p>“Lee, baby, I’m here,” Hange cooed, the nickname slipping off her tongue easily. “You’re okay.”</p><p>Levi wrenched in her grasp. He felt ashamed of himself, though he couldn’t control the sudden outpour of emotions. There was no telling how long it’d been since he chose to start bottling everything up.</p><p>All he could think about was the wreck and his bottled emotions for the deaths and his past relationship. He’d refused to ever think about moving on into the future, and now it was all suddenly raining back down on him. Kissing was one thing, but talking about plans for a relationship...that was another.</p><p>When Levi had twisted in her hold, Hange looked panicked. She knew it was likely he’d have an emotional breakdown. “Shit- Erwin,” she breathed, her voice hushed and urgent, before she called him much more loudly, “Erwin!”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the blonde to arrive back in his bedroom, though the timing was not very convenient. By the time he arrived, Levi had already twisted out of Hange’s hold entirely and curled in on himself, his fists balled dangerously tight.</p><p>Erwin had originally left to prepare lunch for the three, but he’d come back empty handed. It was likely he’d been pulled away from whatever he was fixing, left behind and forgotten to tend to what Hange had been shouting about.</p><p>“Hange?” Erwin’s eyes were wide as he took in the display in front of him. His gaze traveled from Levi to Hange and he quickly shut the door behind him, holding Hange’s worried stare. He was lucky he closed the door when he did, because as if on cue when the door clicked, Levi let out a muffled scream. </p><p>Curled up into a ball, he had his face pressed against Erwin’s bedspread, for the most part silencing his screams and sobs.</p><p>Neither of the other two were sure exactly what mental darkness he was fighting at the moment, but they could tell it was taking a toll on him.</p><p>“Hange? What happened?” Erwin urged, hurrying to the bed side. He placed a palm on the small of Levi’s back to soothe him, but quickly retracted it when Levi jolted his body to shove it off.</p><p>“I- I don’t know-“ Hange swallowed. “I kissed him, and- and then-“</p><p>Erwin exhaled, “It’s not important right now, he can explain to us when he’s calmed down. We have to calm him down before he hurts himself.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry, Erwin.”</p><p>“Levi, I’m going to move you, okay?” Erwin raised his voice slightly, keeping it soft but making sure Levi could hear him over his sobs. When he didn’t receive a response, he carefully placed both hands on Levi’s sides and shifted him slightly as he moved to sit on the bed. Erwin crossed his legs and gently guided Levi until he was laying on his back, his head partially on Erwin’s lap.</p><p>Erwin smiled down at him. “There you are,” he whispered. Levi stared back up at him, his eyes blurry with tears that surely stung his eyes at this point. The smaller boy hiccuped. </p><p>Erwin spoke again, his voice soft but firm to indicate his seriousness, “Levi, I need you to breathe. I don’t want you passing out on us. Are you with me?”</p><p>Levi didn’t speak, but his breathing changed to show he was obeying. He held his breath for a moment before releasing it, trying to steady its shakiness.</p><p>“Good, good,” Erwin soothed. “Keep doing that.”</p><p>As he kept inhaling, holding, and exhaling, gradually the trembling stopped and his breathing became more steady. Erwin and Hange kept silent as they watched over him, occasionally rubbing places on his body like his arms, legs, or head to comfort him. Soon enough, he could breathe normal and he closed his eyes with a grunt, shifting to lay his head further in Erwin’s lap.</p><p>The blond experimentally rested a hand in Levi’s long hair, and when the smaller boy didn’t flinch, Erwin petted him there.</p><p>“Levi, I’m so sorry!” Hange broke the silence, her head dipped low and bowed in shame and apology. “I should have never done that, I... Please forgive me!”</p><p>Levi lifted his head slightly, Erwin’s hand moving with him. He looked at her but her gaze did not meet his and he made a soft <i>tsk</i>. His head fell back onto Erwin’s lap when he let out a soft, amused laugh.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything, Hange,” Levi explained when Hange looked over at him with a confused expression. “Don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p>“Levi? What happened, then?” Erwin questioned him. His fingers gently gathered locks of Levi’s black hair and ran through them, taking out the tangles. “Hange told me she kissed you, and...”</p><p>“Yeah, that happened,” Levi shrugged. “I guess I overthought about something too much and freaked out.”</p><p>When Levi looked over at Hange, her expression still showed hurt and fret, as if she were still blaming herself. Levi glanced away. “Wipe that sorry look off your face, you’re pissing me off,” he murmured, his voice soft, contradicting his words with a laugh since he didn’t actually mean them.</p><p>Hange laughed softly, sharing the moment with him, and wiped away a stray tear from her eye.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to us?” Erwin questioned, those fingers never leaving his hair.</p><p>“Mm. I don’t want to dump everything on you guys.”</p><p>Hange patted his shoulder with one hand. “We don’t care. You’re our best friend.”</p><p>Levi looked at her and met her heartfelt eyes and he sighed. He averted his gaze, only to meet Erwin’s equally soft look. He felt his skin heat up in a blush and he looked away, staring at the wall with his lips tightly thin.</p><p>“I was just...thinking about Petra, I guess,” he spoke finally after a brief moment of silence. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before letting it out.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Levi,” Hange whispered. The hand that patted his shoulder came up to stroke his cheek. “Was it something I said? I’ll be careful next time.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” he sighed. “It was bound to happen. I’ve been bottling up a lot.”</p><p>“Talk to us, Levi,” Erwin hummed. “We don’t care if you decide you need to talk about it in the middle of the night, tomorrow, or even years from now. We’re here to listen.”</p><p>“Right,” Levi chuckled. “Thanks, you big oaf.” The thought of his former girlfriend didn’t leave completely, but his friends made the pain feel more tolerable. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Erwin continued as he watched Levi shift where he was lying in the blonde’s lap. The black-haired boy sat up slightly, leaning his back against Erwin’s knee and turning his head over his shoulder to look at him. Erwin went on, “Any time of the day or night, we’re here to listen.”</p><p>“I got it, Erwin,” Levi murmured, turning his body to get closer to the blonde. He grabbed the tall boy’s cheeks and got closer to his face. Levi indicated his mock, playful irritation by pulling on his cheeks. “Shut up, I understand. I’ll talk to you two.”</p><p>“Okay, as long as you know that we’re here for-“ Erwin’s words were abruptly cut off when Levi leaned forward and kissed him. The moment didn’t last for very long before Levi was pulling back with a smug grin, leaving the blonde shocked.</p><p>“That’s for being too scared to tell me your feelings,” Levi grinned, plopping down on the bed with a huff, relishing in the sounds of Hange’s amused, joyous laughter. </p><p>Erwin was mostly speechless but managed to stammer out, “Hange, you- you told him?”</p><p>He looked up at Erwin’s face with a grin. The blonde had a blush that quickly spread across his cheeks. Making a quick decision, Levi grabbed his phone out and snapped a picture of him, laughing at it. He hoped to cherish this moment forever.</p><p>Erwin flinched at the telltale sound of a phone camera’s shutter noise filling the silence, loud over Hange’s laughter. His blue eyes immediately fell upon Levi as the small boy laid back smugly, one eye peeking over at Erwin from behind his phone. His blush worsened and he whined, “H-Hey, Levi!” </p><p>“I want to see,” Hange urged, picking her glasses up off the floor then quickly hopping over to Levi’s side and leaning forward on her hands and knees to peer at Levi’s phone. When she saw the picture she giggled, taking the phone in her hand to look closer. She handed it back when she burst out laughing, falling on her side. </p><p>“Don’t pout so much,” Levi managed out between laughs, a hand reaching up to grab Erwin‘s arm. He shook him a little bit. “You look cute.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that you’re in <i>my</i> house,” Erwin joked back, though his blush never left. “I could kick you out at any moment.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t though. C’mere,” Levi gave him more warning before he gave him another soft peck on the lips, then pulled away and did the same for Hange.</p><p>“I hate to ruin a good moment,” Erwin began, “but...Levi, is this not too soon?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” Levi shrugged. “I may have my days, but I’m fine.”</p><p>He wasn’t able to say much else before Hange hummed softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Like Erwin said, you know we’re always here for you. If we’re ever moving too fast...”</p><p>“I promise I’m fine,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Quit worrying before I change my mind and leave.”</p><p>Hange only laughed at that, kissing Levi’s cheek before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling back, falling onto her back and taking him with her. It managed to pull a startled yelp out of the boy, but the sound was nearly drowned out by Hange’s laughter.</p><p>That single moment where Hange first decided to kiss Levi had changed all of their lives permanently. From then on, it was only smiles, laughter, and shared moments. Levi had never thought his life would ever start to look up again, but somehow, it did.</p><p>At the end of that day, Levi never ripped out the page of his notebook that Hange had drawn in, and it stayed there for as long as he kept it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>